Random Hetalia Reader Inserts
by SuperJirachi112
Summary: Just Random Hetalia Reader Inserts I may add more so keep an eye out
1. Canada x Neko Reader: One Hell of a Ride

**Warning: Minor Swearing (Mentions of the underworld)**

Canada Pov

I was walking along when I heard a cat whimpering. I always wanted to get a cat but I was afraid kumojixn would eat it (polar bears are carnivores no matter how small). But I felt so bad for it I decided to take it home anyways.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" I called to it. I heard a bit of shuffling and assumed that it went to hide. I stepped into the alleyway the cat was hiding in.

"Come on out" I said calmly trying not to scare it. I stepped closer and found a human sized box and assumed it was hiding in the box.

"Don't be scared" I said. It still didn't want to come out so I slowly turned around the box it was presumably hiding in so it would face me and what I found was a quivering girl with (h/c) hair, (s/c) skin, the most beautiful pair of (e/c) eyes, and (f/c) ears and tail. She looked really scared she was curled up into a little ball and she was shaking like crazy. I reached out to touch her and she flinched away.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" I said. She looked at me with fear in her (e/c) eyes. She also had scratches all over her face and arms. Some were still bleeding and others looked older. She was so skinny I could practically see her bones, I had to take her away from this place.

"Do you want to come home with me" I asked her. She frantically shook her head.

"Please you look like you need help. I can patch you up and give you food and take you far away from the people who did this to you" I said trying to touch her again but she flinched away again. I so desperately wanted to help this poor girl.

"At least let me heal your wounds" I practically begged.

"Will it hurt?" She asked. I wanted to say no but I knew it would sting a little bit and lying to this girl would not be a good way to get her to trust me.

"It will sting" I said. I saw her try to curl herself into a ball again but before she could fully shut me out I said.

"But only a little bit and I'll hold your hand...if you like" she sat up and looked at me with fear in her eyes. I offered her my hand and she reluctantly took it.

Timeskip brought to you by America

I led her inside my house and lifted her on to my counter and ran off to get the disinfectant, bandages and cotton balls. I walked back into the living room to find she was still there (thank god she didn't run away). I put everything down on the counter and started tending to the scratches on her arms she pulled her arm away and hissed at me showing her k-9 like teeth.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I hadn't even touched her arm with the disinfectant.

"You said it would sting" she said with fury in her eyes. But behind her sharp teeth and scary glare I knew she was scared.

"It will only be for a little bit" I said trying to reason with her.

"For a little bit or not it will still sting" she said. Fear was finally starting to set in her eyes.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" I asked. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"How will that help me?" She asked. I was starting to get the impression that this girl had never been held before.

_"What kind of hell did this girl live though"_ I thought to myself.

Your Pov

Okay, okay I'll admit I was scared but I had absolutely no idea how holding this guys hand would help me.

"Well, when I was young and I had to do something scary my mom use to hold my hand and I would feel better" he said. I was starting to think this guy was crazy but you were willing to give it a try... WAIT SCARY!

"Excuse me but I am not scared" I said. Of course I was scared but I didn't want him to know that. I want him to think I can take him if he tries anything funny.

"1. I can see the fear in your eyes and 2. Why would you bring it up if you weren't scared" he said. He made a good point.

"Fine I'm scared, I don't like it when people hurt me" I said I was verge of crying. He tried to wipe away my tears but I flinched and curled into a ball. He tilted my head so that I would look at his violet eyes.

"I wish this didn't sting but I have to clean out your wounds or else they'll get infected, I would never hurt you on purpose" he said reassuringly. I was starting to trust this man.

"So will you let me fix your wounds" he asked. I may be starting to trust this man. But there was still no way on earth I was letting him putting that stuff on me. So I shook my head and turned away from him trying to act stubborn.

"Okay then, how about I distract you so that you don't feel it?" He said. I looked at him confused. What did he mean by distract? Well I was about to find out because he reached over towards my cat ears. Now I was really scared, usually when someone went to touch my ears it was to pull on them or hurt them in any way. I was so scared I couldn't even move. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt something really good behind my ears I looked up to see that he was scratching behind my ears. At that moment I was putty in his hands.

Canada's Pov

Once I had her distracted I grabbed the cotton ball and started cleaning out the scrapes on her arms. I looked at her and it didn't seem to phase her so I kept cleaning out her wounds until they were all clean and had bandages on them

Timeskip brought to you by Prussia

I had found out that this girls name was (f/n). Right now she was laying on my lap and this is when I knew that this was going to be one hell of ride.


	2. Italy x Tsundere Reader: Sleeping Beauty

Your P.O.V

You were done! You had just endure all the countries fighting for an entire HOUR! You were especially annoyed with Italy, why was he so happy all the time. Ugh you just wanted to go to sleep. You dragged yourself to you bed and shut your eyes, but before you could drift off you heard a _knock knock knock_ on the door.

"Whoever it is _**go away!**_" You said.

"(y/n), it's me Italy" he said.

"Italy if you have a brain in your skull you will leave" you said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired" you said.

"Maybe I can help" he offered. While his offer sounded tempting but you did not want to get up.

"The doors unlocked" you said as you finally drifted off.

Italy's P.O.V

I let myself in and head up to (y/n)'s room to find she was fast asleep. Wow, she's really cute when she sleeping. I went up to her and poked her shoulder but she didn't move. So I did the one thing I knew would wake her up.

Your P.O.V (I'm getting dizzy)

You were fast asleep when you felt a slight pressure on your cheek and you opens your eyes to see _**Italy was kissing you!**_ Your mind went through a roller coaster of emotions happy, confused, nervous and it all ended with you being mad. So you slapped Italy... and you regret it... because it wasn't as hard as you could have!

"What were you thinking!" You yelled.

"I read it in a book" he said.

_"Well that explains a lot" _you thought.

"I can't believe you would do something like that without my permission" you kept yelling but surprisingly Italy didn't run away like he usually did when you yelled at him.

"Then may I?" He asked. Your cheeks flushed bright red. This was your first kiss and to be frank you were extremely nervous, but you were going to go through with it. So you nodded but the minute Italy got an inch away from your face you squeaked and scooted away.

"What wrong?" He asked.

"Th-this is my first k-kiss" you stammered.

"I thought you said you already had your first kiss" he said.

"I lied so that people would stop pestering me" you said as you looked at your feet. Italy tilted your head up.

"Do you want to wait?" He asked.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know! I want to kiss you but I'm I'm" you stammered like a broken record.

"Nervous?" He said.

_"Can he read my mind?" _You thought.

"Yeah" you replied.

"It ok there's nothing to be nervous about, but I can wait" he said.

"Thanks, but I think I'm ready" You said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive" you said and he started getting closer and closer until you two were only centimeters away. Shutting your eyes you felt a slight pressure on your lips and immediately pulled away and looked at him. You smiled something you don't remember doing in a long time.

"(y/n), Ti amo" he said. Luckily you knew enough Italian to understand him.

"I love you too" you said.

~The End


	3. England x Fairy Reader: Ripped!

Child America's POV

I was playing hide and seek with Matthew (He's really good) when I saw a bug like creature flying around. It looked like it was looking for something or someone (Bugs are people too Reader-Chan) I walked over to it and grabbed it by the wing to get a closer look at it. Then something awful happened! It started flipping out and trying to get away from me but my grip was stronger I kept a good hold on the creature until I heard a tiny almost non-existent… _Rip!_

Reader-Chan's POV (or your pov)

I felt an unbearable pain in my left wing and I started falling to the ground but before I could hit the ground someone caught me. I looked up to see a boy with light blonde hair, violet eyes, and a curl sticking out of his head. I also saw another boy with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and an odd cowlick. I had no clue what happened and as soon as I was conscious I was unconscious and everything faded to black.

Child Canada's POV

"Alfred, what did you do?" I asked. He looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to see it" he said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Alfred. I thought about it for a moment then an idea came to me.

"We can go to Arthur and he can sew the wing on" I said. I could practically see Alfred wince at the thought of such a thing but what other choice did we have.

"But then I'll get into trouble" he said looking at the fairy in my hands.

"Arthur will understand, you didn't mean it" I said. He nodded and we ran inside to find Arthur.

England's POV (I'm getting dizzy)

I was working on paperwork as usual when Matthew came bursting in followed by Alfred with a guilty look on his face.

"Matthew, Alfred what's wrong" I asked. I noticed Matthew had something in his hands. He uncuffed his hands to show me an unconscious fairy with it's left with completely torn off. I gasped.

"How did this happen?" I asked. Alfred completely broke into tears.

"I'm sorry Arthur I didn't mean to! I just wanted a closer look and I tore the wing off. I'm sorry!" Alfred cried out. Yes, I was furious but he didn't know any better so I let him off the hook _this time._

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to but it's a good start" I said. I looked back down at the fairy in Matthew's hands a gently scooped it up and placed it on the table. I left to go get my sewing kit because there was only one way to fix this and it was to sew the wing back on and I wanted to do it while she was unconscious so she wouldn't feel it. But just my luck when I came back the fairy was wide awake and Alfred was already sitting in front of it begging for forgiveness.

"_Wow, he really feels bad about this" _I thought. But there was no time for thinking if I didn't sew the wing back on soon it would never work again. I ushered Alfred off the chair and looked at the fairy's frightened (e/c) eyes. It tried to fly away but failed and it looked at it's back to notice a wing was missing. She started to flip out and say things in incoherent fairy language. I can understand fairy and trust me you did not want to know what this fairy was saying. I had to calm it down so i could explain what was happening and after a few years I've noticed weak spots that every fairy has. One was the wings but considering what this girl been though I was pretty sure that was far from a good idea. Another one was their hair so I started petting her hair with one finger. She immediately calmed down.

"Hello, my name's Arthur and these are my little brothers Matthew and Alfred. Your wing got torn off so I'm going to have to sew it back on" I said. She started to get frightened and I completely understood. This was probably going to hurt but if i don't she won't be able to fly ever again.

"It's okay, I'll be gentle and it will be over quicker than you think" I said.

Reader-Chan's POV

I knew this was going to have to happen and yet I still didn't want to turn around. I knew that if my wing wasn't sewn back on it may not work but yet I didn't want it sewn back on. I didn't want it to hurt.

"Arthur, don't hurt her" said Alfred. He looked at him with sympathetic eyes, walked over to him, and knelt down to his height.

"Alfred, I don't want to harm this fairy but this is the only way to get her wings back on, and I promise I will be as gentle as humanly possible" he said.

"Promise?" asked Alfred holding out his pinky.

"Promise" said Arthur wrapping his pinky around his younger brother's. It was at this moment I turned around and said.

"Do it" I said plainly in english. Arthur turned around to face me.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Not really, but do it anyways" I said.

"Okay, Matthew do you have the wing?" He asked.

"Yeah" said Matthew. He handed him the tiny wing. Arthur took it and a needle and started threading it. Once he was done he walked back to his chair a got to work. I winced in pain the minute the needle hit my back and Arthur offered for me to hold his index finger. I immediately took it.

Timeskip!

Arthur was finishing up the final stiches and once he was done he place a gentle kiss on my wing making me blush.

"Okay all done! See that wasn't so bad" he said.

"You won't be able to fly for a couple of days so for the time being you can stay here" he said.

"That sounds great!" and with those three words a great friendship bloomed.

~The End


	4. (Doctor) England x Reader: Let Me See

You walked in your house to find your roommate/boyfriend Arthur Kirkland already home. Both you a him were going to college, Arthur was training to be a doctor and you were training to be an actress. Being an actress was very dangerous and you tripped and got a black eye. You immediately tried to hide your black eye behind your (h/c) hair, but Arthur went up to you and pushed your hair from your eye and you pulled away.

"(y/n), what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing" you said.

"It's obviously not nothing, now let me see" he said.

"No" you said trying to get away.

"(y/n)" he said sternly.

"No" you said again.

"Why not" he asked trying to stay calm you had always acted like this whenever Arthur tried to "help" you. It wasn't you were trying to be mean, you were deathly afraid of doctors. Even though Arthur was your friend you still thought as him as a doctor, and eversince Arthur decided to become a doctor you were avoiding him like the plague.

"Just because" you said.

"(y/n) ever since we started going to college you been avoiding me, why?" He asked. You wanted to cry, so to keep him from seeing you cry you ran to your room and locked the door.

"(y/n), please let me in" said Arthur.

"No" you said.

"(y/n), what's going on and don't say nothing" he said. You stayed silent, you couldn't tell him it was too embarrassing.

"(y/n) please, whatever it is you can tell me" he said.

"I don't want to see you" you said. You didn't want to say this but at this point you'd say anything to him to go away.

"Then open the door with your eyes closed" he said. Sadly he had a point so you closed your eyes and opened the door.

"See that wasn't so hard, now sit" he said as he ushered you to the bed since your eyes were still closed.

"(y/n), what's going on?" He asked calmly. You were so close to crying right now.

"(y/n) please, I can't help you if you won't let me" he said. He sounded sounded so concerned for you but something in your mind told you no.

"(y/n), open your eyes" he asked. You quickly shook your head.

"Please (y/n) I promise I won't go anywhere near your eye" he said. You thought about his offer and ever so slowly opened your (e/c) eyes, but you turned your head away from him.

"(y/n), look at me" he said calmly as he gently caressed your cheek. Once your frightened (e/c) eyes looked into his concerned ones you instantly melted.

"Now, what's going on?" He asked once more.

"I'm afraid of doctors" you mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"I'M AFRAID OF DOCTORS" you said loudly.

"(y/n) I didn't know" he said. You stayed quiet and looked at your feet until Arthur tilted your chin up.

"Maybe I can help" he offered. You immediately scooted away from him but he grabbed your hand.

"Please let me help you" he practically begged.

"Ok fine, but be careful" you said. His concerned look was immediately replaced with a look of relief. Arthur quickly got up and turned towards you.

"Are you coming?" He asked as he offered his hand and gave you one of his heart warming smiles. You reluctantly took it and off you went he sat you down on the couch as he sat across from you.

"Ok (y/n) I'm going to check your black eye" he said. He must have seen the absolute terror in your eyes because he stopped for a moment.

"Is that ok?" He asked

"Y-yeah, just please be gentle" you said softly.

"I would never dream of hurting you" he said caressing your cheek once again. This immediately put you at ease. He moved toward your eye and you flinched away. Then he started soothing you like a child. Which to any normal person would make them mad but it actually calmed you down and allowed Arthur to take a good look at your eye.

"Nothing too bad, just put some ice on it and your good to go" he said.

"Thank you" you said. Arthur got up without a word and got you some ice and put it on your eye.

"For what?" He asked

"For helping me any normal person would've given up, but stayed to help me" you said with tears in your and eyes Arthur wiped them away.

"I will _never_ give up on you" he said.

~The End


End file.
